


gone / remus lupin [drabble]

by heavenlycrypts



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlycrypts/pseuds/heavenlycrypts
Summary: remus lupin attends james' and lily's funeral, alone. reminiscing on what the marauders have become.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926091
Kudos: 7





	gone / remus lupin [drabble]

Remus’ head was empty but also overwhelmed as he walked forward, the crisp autumn leaves crunching under each small step. It was overcast, rain begging to be let down through the clouds at any minute, the wind blew a bitter reminder of the lack of warmth he hadn’t felt in almost a month. He shoved his hands further in his coat pockets in an attempt to keep himself warm as the cold winter swept into his bones. He kept his eyes on the ground, he couldn’t quite stomach the courage to look up yet. He didn’t want to. It would mean admitting and accepting that his friends were gone. Gone. 

He tried to keep the tears at bay, but who was he hiding them from? There was no-one else here except for the ceremonial workers. Remus finally looked up, he knew what he was going to see but he still couldn’t quite believe it. 

It had been almost two weeks since his friends, Lily and James were murdered within their own home. Two weeks since his best friend and lover, Sirius was arrested and sent to azkaban for murder. He still wasn’t sure whether Sirius had done it or not. He scrunched his eyes closed and shook his head slightly, debating that wasn’t what today was about. The workers gave looks of sympathy and pity as he stood there, alone. 

Remus let a few tears fall down the sides of his cheeks, as the workers began preparing for their coffins to be lowered into the ground. He wasn’t sure what to do other than stand there and watch, the people he loved the most were gone. Murdered and sent to prison. He couldn’t even begin to explain the anger that nipped deep below when the thought of Peter came into his head. Peter was meant to keep them safe, he was meant to protect their whereabouts, protect James and Lily, and Harry; their baby, destined to grow up not knowing of his parents, his uncles or the fact he might be a wizard. Remus was most disappointed that he couldn’t even care for Harry, he couldn’t expose a child to the horrors he went through each month. Horrors that his mates accepted, he doubted whether he’d ever find someone as loyal and amazing as they were. 

He stood there, frozen, his brain not really comprehending what his eyes were seeing. Today was a day he wished he had never been here for, something he definitely didn’t plan when meeting his mates all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> not very happy with it lol, just something to get me back into writing. 
> 
> [follow me on tumblr! @fred-weasleys]


End file.
